


l'eternità per me sei tu

by vietatomorire



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so bad at tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, i guess??
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vietatomorire/pseuds/vietatomorire
Summary: È eterno un soffio di vento mentre chiudi i tuoi occhie ogni cosa che ti dà un’emozione quando la tocchiErmal sta ascoltando “L’eternità”. Fabrizio pensa di capire cosa stia succedendo e sente un peso sul cuore, mentre guarda Ermal che non sembra neanche aver reagito alla sua presenza, quasi come non lo vedesse.





	l'eternità per me sei tu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: tutto quello che ho scritto è mia invenzione, non ci guadagno nulla e i fatti narrati non sono reali (per fortuna).
> 
>  
> 
> Prima di tutto... sono le 2 di notte e io sto pubblicando questa cosa perché so che se aspetto domani (oggi?) mi farà ancora più schifo e quindi niente, la posto ora e basta. Ah, essendo le 2 di notte perdonatemi se ci sono degli errori. Sono stanco... *Ermal voice* io non dormo dal 1994.  
> Comunque, questa fic è ambientata la notte dopo la finale dell'Eurovision. Cioè, finito l'Eurovision, sono ancora a Lisbona nella loro stanza (che avevano in comune, non pigliate per il culo nessuno Ermal e Fabrì), *Fabrizio voice* capito?  
> E niente, spero vi piaccia, è stata ispirata 1. dall'ascoltare L'Eternità a ripetizione per circa 32 ore, 2. dal mio stare male, che suonerà triste ma vabbè, è così, stavo male e avevo paranoie e insomma _cose brutte_ e cosa potevo fare se non del good old projecting on Ermal all of my issues?

Non esattamente sveglio ma neanche completamente addormentato, Fabrizio allunga un braccio d’istinto verso l’altra parte del letto, ma trovandola vuota apre un occhio per controllare dove sia Ermal. L’altro uomo non è a letto, però, quindi Fabrizio, un po’ a malincuore perché è stanchissimo e vorrebbe rimanere lì altre 28 ore, si alza per andare in cerca di Ermal. È a questo punto che, essendo un po’ più sveglio, si rende conto che c’è un suono proveniente dal bagno. Non riesce a capire cosa sia, ma vede che la luce del bagno è accesa e la porta chiusa. Un po’ confuso, cammina fino alla porta e poi si ferma e bussa. Nessuna risposta. Bussa di nuovo e, con la voce ancora un po’ impastata dal sonno, chiama il suo ragazzo. Non ricevendo nuovamente risposta comincia a preoccuparsi, e ripete, a voce un po’ più alta, “Ermal? Sei lì dentro? Tutto a posto?”.  
Sente a malapena la voce di Ermal dire, “tutto okay Fabri, torna a dormire”. È chiaro però che non è tutto okay. A parte il tono della voce di Ermal, da cui chiunque potrebbe capire che c’è qualcosa che non va, Fabrizio riesce sempre a _sentire_ quando Ermal non sta bene. L’ha intuito subito quando ha sentito il lenzuolo freddo sotto le sue mani invece del corpo caldo di Ermal.  
“Ermal… posso entrare?” chiede Fabrizio con voce delicata. Ancora una volta non riceve risposta, così decide di aprire la porta del bagno. La prima cosa che registra è Ermal, seduto per terra, con la schiena contro il muro e lo sguardo fisso per terra. Subito dopo riconosce il suono che sentiva da fuori dalla stanza. Lo prende un po’ alla sprovvista perché è la sua voce.  
_È eterno un soffio di vento mentre chiudi i tuoi occhi_  
_e ogni cosa che ti dà un’emozione quando la tocchi_  
Ermal sta ascoltando “L’eternità”. Fabrizio pensa di capire cosa stia succedendo e sente un peso sul cuore, mentre guarda Ermal che non sembra neanche aver reagito alla sua presenza, quasi come non lo vedesse.  
Gli si avvicina e si siede a terra davanti a lui. Gli posa gentilmente una mano sul ginocchio, accarezzandolo con un dito per trasmettergli un po’ di tranquillità e tutto l’amore che prova per lui.  
“Ermal?” chiama il suo nome con un sussurro, sperando che l’altro reagisca in qualche modo. Vede Ermal che deglutisce e fa un movimento quasi impercettibile, come a cercare di raddrizzare la schiena, ma dura davvero un secondo perché Ermal non riesce a completare l’azione e si accascia ancora di più. Fabrizio non riesce proprio a vederlo così, vorrebbe solo abbracciarlo e dirgli che andrà tutto bene, ma conosce Ermal e sa che prima ha bisogno di uscire dallo stato in cui è adesso. Sa che ora nella sua testa è tutto nero e che i pensieri negativi lo stanno divorando. Deve riuscire ad aiutarlo a tirarsi fuori di lì.  
“Senti. Ermal. Ascoltami.” Aspetta una reazione dall’altro che non arriva, per cui allunga un braccio verso il volto di Ermal e, gentilmente, gli alza la testa con due dita. Ermal non lo guarda ancora ma non oppone resistenza. Ha un aspetto devastato e Fabrizio non può fare a meno di chiedersi da quanto tempo sia lì, seduto sul pavimento freddo ad ascoltare quella canzone, a pensare e pensare e pensare fino a non riuscire più a fermare tutte le sue paure e insicurezze dal riempirgli la testa. Cos’è che ha fatto scattare questa crisi? Da quanto tempo Ermal si sta tenendo dentro questo dolore? Fabrizio si sente in colpa, avrebbe dovuto rendersi conto prima, avrebbe dovuto rassicurare Ermal di più, avrebbe— no, non può pensare così adesso, deve pensare a Ermal. Non può cadere anche lui nel turbinio di pensieri negativi.  
“Hey, Ermal.” Fabrizio gli sorride. Un sorriso lieve, soffice, che Fabrizio spera possa comunicare a Ermal tutte le rassicurazioni che sta per sussurrargli, in caso le parole non bastassero a penetrare quei muri che Ermal ha eretto intorno a sé. “Guardami negli occhi e ascoltami. Sono qui. Sono con te. Non vado da nessuna parte. Lo so che è difficile. So che vorresti che le cose fossero diverse, Dio sa che lo vorrei anch’io, ma devi ricordarti che siamo insieme. Saremo sempre insieme, non importa quanti chilometri ci saranno tra di noi. Ermal, ho bisogno che tu faccia una cosa per me, okay? Parlami. Dimmi cosa succede, cos’hai nella testa, e no, prima che quel pensiero ti venga in mente e ti blocchi, ti dico già che qualsiasi cosa hai in testa non è troppo brutta perché tu la condivida con me. Io non sono qui solo per stare con te sul palco o ridere con te durante un’intervista. Io sono qui per condividere tutto con te. _Tutto._ Le cose belle, le gioie, i trionfi… e le cose brutte, le sofferenze, le crisi. Scusa, ho parlato troppo. Solo… parlami. Prometto che aiuterà.”  
Ermal lo guarda e Fabrizio lo capisce prima ancora che accada, sente il rumore frastornante dei muri che crollano e quando Ermal si butta, o forse cade, esausto, tra le sue braccia lui è pronto e lo sorregge, lo stringe, lo avvolge e gli sussurra tra i capelli, “è okay, è okay, ci sono io”. Ermal scoppia a piangere e le lacrime sembrano non fermarsi più, ma per quanto sia doloroso vederlo così, Fabrizio sa che aveva bisogno di buttare fuori tutto.  
“Mi dispiace io non so se ce la faccio a stare di nuovo lontani per così tanto tempo, non ce la faccio, questa settimana è stata fantastica e io— io— Fabri non voglio che tutto finisca.” Ermal tira fuori tutto tra i singhiozzi. Le parole de “L’eternità” si sentono ancora in sottofondo.  
_che se ti guardo io non ci credo_  
_che da domani sarà tutto cambiato_  
_e non ci vedremo più_  
Fabrizio non lascia andare Ermal ma allunga il braccio quel tanto che basta per afferrare il cellulare di Ermal e mettere in pausa quella stupida canzone. Si odia un po’ per averla scritta, in quel momento.  
“Ci vedremo ancora, Ermal. Ci sentiremo, ci vedremo, ci respireremo. Ci saremo. Niente può cambiare quello che abbiamo. Pensi che lascerei che qualcosa si metta tra noi?”  
“Sì. No. Cazzo.” Ermal sta ancora singhiozzando, ma prende un respiro al meglio che può e riprova a parlare. “È che la mia testa mi dice che anche se non vogliamo tutto cambierà e oggi è l’ultimo giorno che abbiamo insieme e dopo sarà solo un mancarsi— un mancarsi a vicenda un non riuscire a trovare tempo un lento abbandonarsi. Ho paura Fabri, ho così tanta paura.” Le lacrime non sembrano avere fine ed Ermal ora sta stringendo le mani intorno ai lembi della maglia di Fabrizio forte, così da riuscire a sentirsi stabile, fermo, _al sicuro_. Quello è un problema di Ermal, Fabrizio lo sa. Il non sentirsi quasi mai davvero al sicuro, il terrore che tutto possa sfuggire dal suo controllo. Sono piuttosto simili in questo. Hanno entrambi un desiderio fortissimo di non essere mai soli e quindi una paura folle di rimanerci. Per Fabrizio è diventato più facile da quando ha Libero e Anita, perché sono una costante nella sua vita, ma Ermal è più fragile sotto quel punto di vista. Ermal è una persona forte, ma allo stesso tempo delicata, perché ha da subito nella vita dovuto fare spesso i conti con sofferenze che nessuno dovrebbe vivere, e questo lo ha portato a dover necessariamente essere forte, _troppo_ più forte di quanto dovrebbe essere richiesto a una persona a quell’età. Di conseguenza da quando è fuori da quel pericolo, è come se da una parte sentisse ancora il bisogno di essere coraggioso, per se stesso e per le persone che ha intorno, perché certe esperienze non ti lasciano mai e dall’altra fosse più suscettibile ai crolli emotivi, essendosi dovuto tenere le sue emozioni, le sue paure, il suo malessere, chiusi bene a chiave dentro il cuore per anni, senza mai poterli mostrare. Fabrizio sa benissimo chi è il bastardo che deve incolpare per tutto questo. Però non può fare niente per cambiare il passato, lo sa, può solo pensare al presente, all’adesso. E l’adesso è Ermal, tra le sue braccia, che piano piano, con il suo aiuto, ricomincia a respirare regolarmente. I singhiozzi cominciano a essere meno intensi. Ermal solleva la testa e guarda Fabrizio con un’espressione che riesce a essere stanca, dispiaciuta e grata allo stesso tempo.  
“Hey. Ti va di alzarci da qui?” Ermal lo guarda un attimo e poi annuisce. Fabrizio non lo sa, perché ormai conosce Ermal talmente bene da riuscire sempre a sapere quale sia la cosa più giusta da dire quando l’altro ne ha davvero bisogno senza neanche pensarci, ma Ermal è davvero grato che Fabrizio non gli abbia chiesto ‘come stai?’. Fabrizio non ha neanche pensato di chiederglielo, anche se in una situazione del genere potrebbe essere automatico farlo, ma lui, sempre senza neanche rendersene conto perché è Fabrizio e _capisce_ Ermal, non l’ha fatto perché non avrebbe aiutato. Quello che invece aiuta è alzarsi in piedi, tendere una mano verso Ermal e tirarlo su, con delicatezza ma con fermezza, quasi a sollevare non solo il corpo di Ermal ma anche il suo spirito. Fabrizio mette un braccio intorno alla vita di Ermal e lo guida fuori dal bagno verso la camera da letto.  
“Lo sai che anch’io ho paura, vero?” dice Fabrizio spezzando il silenzio una volta che sono entrambi a letto, sotto le coperte, rivolti uno con il viso verso quello dell’altro.  
“Lo so. Solo che tu non ti chiudi in bagno a farti divorare da pensieri catastrofici mentre metti L’Eternità a ripetizione sul cellulare.”  
Fabrizio gli sorride con quel suo sorriso carico di affetto che ricorda sempre ad Ermal chi è il più giovane tra i due. “Vero, però ognuno ha i suoi momenti di difficoltà e ognuno reagisce alla paura o alle emozioni in generale in modi diversi.”  
“Sai, il fatto è che… è iniziato tutto pensando al fatto che avrei voluto rendere la nostra ultima notte insieme speciale, come avrei potuto farlo, cosa avresti apprezzato, e in qualche modo è tutto precipitato nel… beh, rovinare la nostra ultima notte insieme.”  
“Ermal, non hai rovinato niente. E ripeto, non è la nostra ultima notte insieme. Magari lo sarà per un po’, ma poi ce ne saranno altre. E altre. E altre. Avremo un’infinità di notti insieme, te lo prometto.”  
Ermal si fa più vicino a Fabrizio, che lo accoglie tra le sue braccia e lo lascia sistemare in modo che i loro corpi si incastrino perfettamente.  
“Ho davvero bisogno di dormire. Sono esausto,” dice Ermal. Fabrizio sente nella sua voce la stanchezza e i residui di insicurezze e paranoie, ma sente anche un po’ più di calma, e per adesso questo basta.  
“Lo so. Dormiamo. Starai meglio, amore. Andrà tutto bene.”  
“Solo… non sparire, okay? Non sparire.”  
“Non vado da nessuna parte.”

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto! Spero vi sia piaciuta e scusate per la tristezza e SCUSATE PER AVERCI MESSO DENTRO IL 'NON SPARIRE'. Dovevo. Non odiatemi.  
> Commenti e critiche costruttive sono apprezzate!  
> Ora, forse, vado a dormire.


End file.
